


Say It With Flowers [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Language of Flowers, Major Character Injury, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: “Don’t tell me - this is how you say I hate you and hope you die in hospital with flowers.”[A recording of a fic by Sixthlight]





	Say It With Flowers [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jadesfire2808 (Jadesfire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Say It With Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233346) by [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ITPE2017/say%20it%20with%20flowers.mp3) | **Size:** 4.36 MB | **Duration:** 4:40min
  * [Podbook](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0107.zip) | **Size:** 2.24 MB | **Duration:** 4:40min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally inspired by [this post](http://sixth-light.tumblr.com/post/145949069649/flower-shop-au)  
> Podbook compiled by bessyboo


End file.
